


Jealousy (Lockwood)

by LilacChocolate



Series: Life and Light and Laughter [6]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mentions of Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: Lockwood has to watch as another agent flirts with his girlfriend.





	Jealousy (Lockwood)

Lockwood wasn’t a jealous person. He had never minded what other people had and he hadn’t, and when he was young, he’d been taught to be polite and to share his things, which he had no qualms about doing. Up until now.

They were at the furnaces, checking that the sources they’d found that night had been destroyed, when a group of slightly older agents from Rotwell had come over to them. They had started by congratulating them on all of the big cases they’d taken recently, and that’s when Lockwood noticed that the oldest agent was talking, no, _flirting,_ with Lucy.

‘I was thinking of asking my supervisor about doing a joint case with Lockwood & Co.’

Lucy frowned. ‘I somehow don’t think Lockwood would be up for that.’

The boy laughed. ‘I meant just me and you, babe.’

Lucy returned his laugh and Lockwood glared at the boy flirting with her. It had taken nearly two years for Lockwood to get Lucy to realise that he was flirting with her, and even then, she didn’t really understand why Lockwood asked her out on a date. She had eventually gone out with him, though, and she had been Lockwood’s girlfriend for almost a year now. They’d kept it a secret, wanting the press to focus on their work as agents rather than a romance between them, but it did make awkward situations like this arise. People would flirt with Lockwood or Lucy, not realising that they were already spoken for. It wasn’t a problem for Lockwood: he could tell when someone was flirting with him and then he would swiftly end the exchange. But Lucy was still completely oblivious to flirting, even when it came from her own boyfriend.

Lockwood ended his conversation with the group of Rotwell agents, then he marched over to Lucy. He wanted nothing more than to just swoop in and kiss her, right here, right now, but neither himself nor his girlfriend were big on public displays of affection. But there was something else he could do.

‘Luce,’ he said with a smile, trying not to clench his jaw.

‘Hey, Lockwood. Is everything okay?’ she asked, a completely innocent smile on her face. She had no idea what had been going on.

‘Yeah, I just noticed you had a lot of salt in your hair. Let me get that for you.’ He flicked her hair back, revealing her neck, and the three bruises on it. Of course, Lucy hadn’t got them from fighting ghosts. Lockwood had given them her yesterday morning, when they’d been kissing in his bedroom. He had a matching one on his shoulder. Her hair swiftly fell back into place but from the look on the older agent’s face, he had clearly seen the hickies.

‘Hey, erm, actually, I don’t think the joint case is a good idea. I’ll, err, see you around!’ He looked nervously over at the other agents. ‘Let’s go.’

The other agents grumbled but all filed out of the furnaces after him, then Lucy turned to Lockwood. ‘Are you sure you’re okay?’

He nodded, his smile genuine now. ‘Sure. Let’s go home.’

Lucy agreed, and as they left the furnaces themselves, Lockwood allowed his arm to snake around his girlfriend’s waist. It could easily be presumed to be a symbol of friendship, since that’s what London viewed them to be: friends. But to both Lockwood and Lucy, it meant a whole lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
